LOS CAMBIOS DE LA VIDA
by ladyvigee
Summary: bombon , burbuja y bellota , están a nada de cumplir el sueño de cualquier adolecente de 15 años y es celebrar la mas grande y hermosa fiesta pero... a unos días después de 10 años de no verlos ni hablar con ellos , deciden aparecer
1. Capítulo 1

bueno damas y caballeros denme una oportunidad no soy nueva escribiendo eso se los aseguro con papel y piedra pero si soy nueva haciendo historias heterosexuales y no homosexuales jajajaaj asi que por favor no sean crueles

**los vestidos son de 15 años **

- Chicas estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes – decía un señor mayor de unos 40 años de cabello negro y piel morena con unos ojos negros

- Hay profesor deténganse o nos ara llorar – contestaba una hermosa chica de 15 años de cabello rubio amarrado en dos coletas y unos hermosos ojos azules

- Si…profesor basta , se me correrá el maquillaje – decía otra chica de 15 años de un hermoso cabello naranja claro y unos ojos azules con su típico peinado de cola

- Hay , por favor no sean lloronas y usted profesor cálmese es sol otro cumpleaños mas – decía aguantándose las lagrimas la tercera chica de 15 años , de un cabello negro oscuro y unos ojos verdes

- No , bellota no es un cumpleaños mas , este es su 15 primaveras como personas , como niñas y su gran paso para ser mujeres – decía con lagrimas en los ojos el profeso

- ¡Hay profesor ¡ - decían con vos chillonas las tres chicas mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos y se abrazaban fuertemente al mencionado que también se dejaba llevar por las lagrimas de Felicidad y alegría pero también de angustia la ver que sus "chicas" dejaron de ser niñas

- Hay profesor deténgase por favor – comentaba la señorita bello – entienda que las niñas nunca van a cambiar

- De hecho si hemos cambiado un poco al rechazar….nuestro poderes – comentaba bombón

- Bueno , pero esa fue su decisión y además gracias a eso saltadilla es una ciudad feliz y alegre , que si tiene criminales como cualquier otra ciudad pero también contamos con policías para que se hagan cargo

- Bueno eso si pero….

- Nada de peros bombón se nos esta haciendo tarde y los vestidos de quinceañeras se acaban rápido además de que el centro comercial también cierra así que vamos , vamos – decía esto ultimo empujando a las tres chicas a la limosina que los esperaba afuera

Al cabo de unos momentos llegaron a un majestuoso lugar , era el centro comercial mas caro y elegante de toda saltadilla

- Señorita bello aquí las cosas con muy caras – comentaba bombón mirando de un lado a otro los precios carísimos incluso para un helado

- Es por que este centro comercial es residencial , solo personas ricas vienen

- Si pero el profesor apenas y nos dio algo de dinero – comentaba burbuja

- Jajajaj no se preocupen chicas , ustedes han hecho un gran sacrificio y han paliado contra todos y todo para salvar la cuidad así que por esta vez la cuidad de saltadilla será su padrino de vestido , fiesta , fotos , video y otras cosas para sus quince años

- Eso , no es mucho

- Jajajaja no bellota de hecho es poco – y sin mas llegaron a una tienda en especifico llamada /todo glamur y belleza/

La tienda era completamente espaciosa , en la pared de enfrente una vez entrando por las puertas de cristal que se habrían a los lados se encontraban tres balcones que mostraban a tres maniquís con unos hermosos vestidos esponjados y llamativos , había una alfombra roja que los conducía hasta los cambiadores y alrededor habían mas y mas vestidos

- Buenos días – saludaba cordialmente bello

- Buenas días amor – contestaba un hombre de cabello negro y piel morena – como has estado lindura – preguntaba coqueto dando a entender que el no le gustaban precisamente as mujeres

- Bien

- Me alegro y ese milagro?

- Bueno , quiero presentarte a bombón , burbuja y bellota

- Aaa- sorprendido – en cantos no me digan que ustedes son las de los 15 años

- Si así es – decía bello

- Bueno en ese caso empezare con la primera quien va hacer?

- Yo…- decía tímida bombón , bueno en ese caso ven – y sin mas la jalo

Mientras tanto burbuja , bellota y la señorita bello habían tomado asiento en un sillón de peluche en una esquina de la tienda , no habían pasado mas de 15 min cuando salió una avergonzada bombón vistiendo un hermoso vestido de quince años

El vestido de ere una hermoso corsé de color blanco con adornos de piedra rosas en forma de flores pequeñas y una esponjada falda rosa pastel con la parte de en medio blanca también con flores en piedra , debido al corsé su busto resaltaba demasiado haciendo ver sumamente pechugona debido a ese su timidez

- Y bien que tal mi habrá maestra – presumía el tipo de la tienda

- Esta genial Claude – decía bello muy entusiasmado

- Bombón te ves genial – mencionada burbuja

- Es verdad , hay ojala yo me vea también así - decía por ultimo bellota muy emocionada

- Bueno en ese caso hay que probarlo – y sin mas Claude (el de la tienda) jalo a bellota a vestidores para elegir su vestido

No pasaron mas de 20 min cuando bellota salía muy sonrojada dejando completamente sorprendidas a sus hermanas , llevaba un vestido color verde pastel todo absolutamente todo y un pequeño cinturón negro ancho en la cintura mientras que falta caía como cascada por todas partes , se dejaba apreciar bien su figura de modelo y el cinturón hacia que sus pechos se notaran , tal vez poco pero se notaban

- Guau bellota te ves completamente diferente –

- Enserio bombón

- Claro que si bellota mira nada mas – se expresaba burbuja

- Es verdad bellota te queda muy bien –

- Gracias señorita bello

- Bueno en ese caso sigue la mas pequeña de las niñas – decía Claude mientras miraba de arriba hacia abajo a burbuja

Y sin mas al poco rato de se llevo también a vestidores no pasaron mas de 40 min cuando una feliz burbuja salía de presumir su look su vestido era blanco completamente blanco de corsé y falta , pero en dónde iniciaba el corsé tenia la imagen de flores azules tejidas a mano y en donde acababan la falta también tenían flores azules , sus pechos se veían normales como cualquier otros y su figura se dejaba notar

- Hermosa – decía bombón

- Maravillosa – decía burbuja

- Simplemente sin palabras – se limito bello

- Lose , lose – decía Claude muy feliz por los comentarios

- Bueno en ese caso sigo yo calude

- Si bello

- Chicas por que no van a quitarse los vestidos y dan una vuelta por el centro

- Pero…y que hay de usted

- Hay bombón querida déjame decirte que bello se tarda años escogiendo el vestido hasta yo que soy el dueño de la tienda me aburro y me desespero por que no se decide por uno

- Bueno en ese caso esta bien

Y sin mas , se quietaron los vestidos y los colocaron alado de la caja registradora en pocas palabras en la caja de cobra

En esos momentos caminaban de un lado a otro sin importancia miraban los aretes , collares y pulseras , como ropa , y otros objetos que se exhibían en su respectiva tienda hasta llegar a una pequeña heladería , completamente de acuerdo se sentaron en una mesa que daba vista hacia afuera en donde estaban los pasillos del centro comercial y pidieron cada quien el helado de su sabor favorito

- Esto es verdaderamente relajado – decía bombón probando su helado de beso de Ángel

- Si , a pesar de que es divertido - decía bellota probando su helado de limón

- Ahhh…-suspiro burbuja – aun que un poco aburrido si no puedes comprar nada – concluía burbuja probando su helado de mora azul

- Estoy de acuerdo – decían las dos hermanas

- Chicas se han preguntado que ha sido de ellos – comentaba cómo si nada burbuja

- Ellos ? – a que te refieres – preguntaba bellota

- Me refiero a los chicos

- Ahhhh , al tonto de Brick , al idiota de Boomer y el imbécil de Butch - contestaba feliz bellota sacando una risa a bombón

- Si me refiero a ellos

- Bueno , burbuja que importa

- Bombón lo que pasa es que…

- Ahhhhh….ahhhhh…- se escuchaban barios gritos y chiflidos por algunas mujeres que corrían rápidamente a lado del centro comercial

- Que pasa ? – pregunto bombón

- No se – decía burbuja

- Vamos haber – ordeno bellota y sin mas fueron al lugar de los hechos

- Que sucede aquí ? – volvió a preguntas bombón una vez llegado a la bola de mujeres con las hormonas a mil , sin embargo alguien llamo completamente su atención y ese alguien era el causante de esos gritos

- Bombón que pasa ? – preguntaba burbuja tomando de los hombros a la pelirroja sin embargo un movimiento de la mano de su hermana mayor en su rostro la hiso voltear a donde estaba mirando y pudo apreciar a ese alguien causante de alborotos

- Hay por que gritan - decía enojada bellota llegando a donde estaba sus hermanos – y ahora ustedes que les pasa ?

- Bellota – decía bombón

- Que

- Mira al frente – decía burbuja – y sin mas la pelinegra volteo encontrándose nuevamente con el ….

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

bueno ustedes decien si le sigo o me marcho hacer mejor yaoi jajajajj


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO ANTERIOR

Que pasa ? – pregunto bombón

- No se – decía burbuja

- Vamos haber – ordeno bellota y sin mas fueron al lugar de los hechos

- Que sucede aquí ? – volvió a preguntar bombón una vez llegado a la bola de mujeres con las hormonas a mil , sin embargo alguien llamo completamente su atención y ese alguien era el causante de esos gritos logrando así paralizarla por completo

- Bombón que pasa ? – preguntaba burbuja tomando de los hombros a la pelirroja sin embargo un movimiento de la mano de su hermana mayor en su rostro la hiso voltear a donde estaba mirando y pudo apreciar a ese alguien causante de alborotos logrando también el mismo efecto en ella

- Hay por que gritan - decía enojada bellota llegando a donde estaban sus hermanas – y ahora ustedes que les pasa ?

- Bellota – decía bombón

- Que

- Mira al frente – decía burbuja – y sin mas la pelinegra volteo encontrándose nuevamente con el ….

Ya que ahí enfrente de ellas se encontraban las personas de las cuales estaban hablando apenas 5 min atrás completamente cambiados y mayores

Pero si son los RRB – decía completamente impactada bellota al ver a su contra parte Butch su cabello seguía negro como el abismo con su típico corte que se le veía genial , sus ojos se encontraban tapados debido a unos lentes de sol negros , llevaba una playera verde y encima de esta una camisa de botones negra abierta y unos pantalones negros con un sexy cinturón de cadenas

Han cambiado demasiado – decía bombón mientras veía sin perder detalle al chico que ella conocía como Brick , su cabello seguía hermosamente largo y rebelde bajo una gorra de color negro , su cuerpo se notaba mas trabajado y musculoso o por lo menos sus playera negra ajustada lo dejaba ver así y sus piernas no tenían comparación con las de una persona normal y corriente con ese pantalón de mezclilla

No puede ser…-susurro burbuja observando detenidamente a Boomer su hermosos cabello rubios se encontraba peinado salvajemente con puntas por todos lados , su piel pálida y sus ojos cristalinos azulados llamaban demasiado la atención si mencionar el muy musculoso y macho cuerpo que se dejaba ver entre una blusa ajustadísima azul y un chaleco negro guango con pantalones negros con detalles azules simplemente se veía hermoso

Vaya , vaya pero si son las ex poderosas – bromeo Brick mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia donde se encontraban las tres hermanas con las bocas abiertas –no las culpo de su reacción es normal asombrarse de ver a personas tan hermosos como nosotros –

¡que te hace pensar que eres una persona hermosa!- levantaba la voz bombón ante el atrevido comentario del moreno pero sobre todo por la verdad de sus palabras

Tu simple reacción me lo acaba de decir malvavisco – dijo con burla logrando que una fuerte vena apareciera por la frente de la peli naranja

Si estamos aquí es por el estúpido alboroto que causaron – defendía bellota a su hermana metiéndose en la conversación

Por favor , no puedes decir algo mas creíble bellota ? – pregunto Butch retándola

No te digo mas que la verdad – se defendió

Aja y yo no soy hermoso – se burlo

Por favor tiene su ego muy arriba ni que fueran los hombre mas hermosos del planeta – defendía por ultimo burbuja a sus hermanas

Tal vez no del planeta pero si , de la ciudad – respondió Boomer entrando en la conversación

Eso es lo que tu crees ?

Enserio ? y dime puedes demostrarme lo contrario – reto el ojiazul dejando a la rubia sin palabras

Jajaja les ganamos chicas tontas – dijeron al mismo tiempo los chicos al notar como habían dejado sin palabras a las mujeres delante de ellos

"estúpido" – pensó bombón viendo a su contra parte

"idiota" – pensó bellota viendo a su contra parte

"baboso" – pensó burbuja viendo a su contra parte

Mientras tanto los chicos no cabían de felicidad al saber que habían molestado humillado a las chicas , era una sensación que solamente ellos podían disfrutar

Brick iba a molestar de nuevo a bombón hasta que noto lo bien y madura que se veía , en esos momentos , su piel era pálida y delicada a simple vista , con su hermoso cabello anaranjado largo hasta la cintura y amarrado como siempre , lleveba puesto un short corto rojo con unas botas largas hasta las rodillas dejando ver sus lindad piernas también llevaba puesta una camisa rosada de su talla con una flor en medio siendo levantada por unos muy notarios pechos

Butch al notar como Brick se quedaba con la palabra en la boca decidió que era su turno el molestar a bellota , sin embargo sus ojos no pudieron evitar el ver su cuerpo , su cabello negro caía libremente hasta los hombros completamente suelto , su piel se notaba acanelada y sensible a simple vista , llevaba puesto un pantalón de pescador verde militar ajustado a sus muy llamativas piernas con unos tenis blancos , también llevaba una camisa blanca sin mangas ni tirantes ajustada a su cuerpo dejando ver su delgada figura y sus normales pechos

Mientras tanto Boomer mirada extrañado a sus hermanos que se habían quedado extrañamente con la palabra en la boca , hasta que decidió investigar y ahí enfrente de el se encontraba burbuja , su cabello rubio era amarrado por sus típicas dos coletas que ahora caían onduladamente mas debajo de los hombros , su piel se notaba pálida y fresca desde su vista y llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido azul cielo con un cinturón negro en la cintura y unos tacones negros con amarres de bailarina de ballet que le llegaban hasta abajito de la rodilla sin embargo sus ojos se desviaron hasta los pechos desarrollados de una buena mujer

Bueno , bueno después de casi 10 años de no vernos , nos encontramos de nuevo y lo único que hacemos es pelear vaya que estamos mal – decía Brick mientras abrazaba sobre los hombros a bombón

Es cierto chicas en vez , de sentarnos a platicar estamos discutiendo por tonterías – decía Butch tomando a bellota del ante brazo

Yo digo que en vez de quedarnos como estúpidos peleándonos aquí vayamos por un café y platiquemos de estos 10 años largos – decía Boomer mientras que descaradamente tomaba de la cintura a la rubia y dirigiéndose algún restaurante

Durante el trayecto y sin saber por que las tres hermanas tenían un sonrojo demasiado notorio en sus mejillas , y sin saber por que su cuerpo no reaccionaba para alejarlos de ellas , también notaban que muchas por no decir todas las chichas del centro se les quedaban viendo con una cara de envidia que ni podían con ellas lo que les causaba cierta gracia y alegría sin saber por que

Mientras tanto los chicos simplemente observaban como miradas de envidia , celos y humillación se dirigían hacia ellos , claro por que no si llevaban a las tres hermosas creaturas , completamente bellas , hermosas y claro bien desarrolladas con ellos simplemente les lleno de fascinación

Pasaron 15 min cuando por fin entraron a un restaurante súper finísimo las puertas eran de cristal que se abrían automáticamente de adentro y las ventanillas también eran de cristal con detalles de piedras de fantasía alrededor y el nombre del restaurante (el diamante ) en brillantina plateada al momento de entrar el suelo se encontraba tapizado de unos azulejos azules con pequeños diamantitos que al contraste de la luz brillaban con mucha intensidad , las mesas eran de cristal solido con un adorno de flores azules y varitas plateadas , y las sillas eran del respaldo y patas de mercurio solido y el haciendo era de cristal excepto que en medio el cojín para sentarse era de peluche azul , la pista de baile se encontraba pasando las mesas , era un lugar espacioso con azulejo blanco áspero para que nadie se resbalara y a lado de este se encontraba un pequeño escenario para la orquesta o la música en vivo como cualquier otra atracción , a un lado de la pista se encontraba el bar, una barra hecha de cristal con focos a medida de todo lo largo de la barra color azules que al momento de encenderlos creaban un hermoso contraste entre todo el vidrio que había , los estantes se encontraban pegados en la pared , también de cristal soportando y enseñando bebidas alcohólicas de diferentes países , colores , tamaños en fin , con sus típicas copas o vasos tequileros entre otros y para terminar estaban los baños de damas y caballeros en una esquina como también la caja alado de la puerta de salida que también era de cristales solo que estaba abría hacia afuera para salir

Dios mio este lugar es hermoso – decía bombon complemente alucinada

Mas que hermoso es bellísimo – decía burbuja mirando de una lado a otro

Este lugar es muy caro , no podremos pagarlo – decía por ultimo bellota sacando de sus pensamientos de sorpresa a sus hemanos


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Que tal otra vez estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo de este maravilloso finc , desgraciadamente tengo unas cuantas ADVERTENCIAS que es necesario que lean y comprendan para poder seguir con mi inspiración en el finc . En este finc voy a mezclar algunas cosas de las chicas supe poderosas normales como de las chicas supe poderosas z así que la información se va a ir mesclando **

**Yo en realidad soy escritora yaoi , genero hombre con hombre y mis escenas de lemon entre ellos en verdad , que soy reconocida por que no dejo nada a la imaginación y es justo lo que quiero hacer en este finc , quiero crear escenas con lugares románticos , besos apasionados y describir a la perfección el sexo entre los personajes pero , desgraciadamente no si puedo hacerlo ya que he leído los demás finc con la clasificación (M) y la verdad no se comparan a nada de lo que mi pervertida y maestra mente quieren crear .Es por eso que estoy en un dilema , si ustedes están de acuerdo conmigo y mi fantasía de hacer escenas de 10 entre los personajes , en verdad me ayudarían mucho y si no… pz yo creo que me marchare por que para que seguir con algo que al fin de cuantas va estar incompleto y censurado y como que no verdad **

**Es por que les pido de favor , que si están de acuerdo o no háganmelo saber por los comentarios que me dejan en verdad que esto es muy importante para mi en este nuevo genero que intento escribir de todos modos **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION**

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

Dios mío este lugar es hermoso – decía bombón complemente alucinada

Mas que hermoso es bellísimo – decía burbuja mirando de una lado a otro

Este lugar es muy caro , no podremos pagarlo – decía por ultimo bellota sacando de sus pensamientos de sorpresa a sus hermanas

Jajaja por eso no te preocupes nosotros conocemos al dueño del lugar así que no hay problema alguno…creo …-contestaba Butch mientras dirigía a bellota a la mesa para 6 que estaba mas o menos en el centro del lugar

Como es eso que crees? En verdad no me quiero meter en problemas con el dueño- decía esta vez preocupada bombón

Por favor bombón el dueño de este lugar es medio mamon , pollazón y enojón pero no creo que se moleste tanto – decía Brick con una sonrisa de lado al igual que Butch debido a sus palabras , mientras dirigía a bombón a sentarse alado de su hermana

Esas características no suenan nada bien – decía asustada burbuja

No te preocupes burbuja , el dueño no es nada malo solo que estos no lo saben apreciar y por eso inventan tantas tonterías – decía mientras la dirigía hacia la mesas con sus hermanas

Enserio Boomer y por que dicen eso , si no es verdad ? – pregunto incrédula la rubia Jajaja por que solamente nos gusta fastidiar al patrón – decía Butch mientras le daba un codazo a Boomer

Dices eso , como si el patrón estuviera aquí con nosotros – aseguraba bellota

Jajaja cierto mejor dejemos alado eso – decía Boomer desviando el tema – díganme chicas desean algún alimento o una bebida …que tal un postre

Alimento …"que bien nos hemos desayunado , ni comido y eso que son las 6"-pensaba bellota muy entusiasmada…bueno…

Yo no gracias , contesto rápidamente la mas chica de las tres – "como podría comer enfrente de ti Boomer" – pensó apenada

En ese instante las hermanos mayores pensaron a analizar las cosas , sabían que burbuja a pesar de todo era la mas comelona de cosas dulces al extremo

Mmm…yo tampoco…-contesto bombón desviando la mirada al comprender y analizar los posibles pensamientos de la rubia- "como demonios comida delante de ti Brick pensaras mal de mi "

Ante eso solamente bellota se quedaba sola , ella en particular tenia hambre y sabia que sus hermanas también entonces por que decían que no cuando si tenían hambre , tardo solo 5 segundos en comprender el por que

Mmm…gracias a mi tampoco se me antoja…nada…-susurro mientras agachaba la mirada – "ahora entiendo por que , comer como desesperada delante de ti Butch que vas a pensar de mi "

Los chicos simplemente se quedaron confundidos , sin saber que hacer o que decir debido al comportamiento notorio de las chicas

Bueno si no quieren comer , que tal una bebida ? – preguntaba amablemente Brick

Mmm…bueno – contestaron las tres al mismo tiempo

Perfecto de que la quieren

Mmm…de que hay o que

Tranquila bombón aquí en este lugar hay de todo así que pide lo que mas se te antoje

Bueno Brick en ese caso quiero un jugo de naranja

Me parece bien y tu burbuja

Hee…yo…creo que tomare un jugo de mango

Perfecto y tu bellota

Bueno…"una malteada de chocolate con chispas de canela y trisitos de chocolate picado"…creo que un jugo de limón

Bueno en ese caso en un momento las traeré – y sin mas Brick se alejo del lugar hacia el bar

Bombón observaba como Brick conocía a la perfección cada punto , cada detalle de esa barra de bebidas y una duda le surgió de repente , claro que tenia que esperar a que su pelirrojo regresara para preguntarle .No pasaron mas de 15 min cuando Brick había traído los jugos de las chicas y unos refrescos para ellos los chicos

Brick parece que conoces muy bien este lugar – cuestiono bombón

Jajaja pz si así es yo trabajo aquí – dijo como si nada

QUE – gritaron las tres hermanas sorprendidas

Que es extraño o que

Claro que no es solo que apenas tienes 15

16 bombón

Pero el caso es como es que trabajas en ese lugar

Bueno el caso es que conozco demasiado bien al dueño y me dio chance de ser su bar-ténder , claro que no fue fácil el muy desgraciado me pidió experiencia y recomendaciones y tuve perder 5 años de mi maravillosa vida mesclando , juntando y perfeccionando bebidas - decía Brick mirando burlón a Boomer que solamente lo fulminaba con la mirada

A de ser una persona muy estricta

Así es bombón solo quiere perfección

Y si tu trabajas aquí , tu también Butch – pregunto esta vez bellota

Así es … nada mas que yo soy el cajero

Enserio ?

Si pero al igual que Brick el desgraciado , mal nacido del dueño solo quería perfección así que para poder ser cajero tuve que estudiar contaduría por 5 años también sin poder escapar de la experiencia y recomendaciones

Guau , tu estudiando

Claro preciosa , no me pude salvar de ese desgraciado – decía Butch mirando también con burla a Boomer que solamente le salía fuego por los alrededores

Entonces si Brick y Butch trabajan en este restaurante, tu también trabajas aquí? – preguntaba nocentemente burbuja

Así es , a un que claro yo no debería trabajar

Que quieres decir con eso – pregunto esta vez bombón

Mmm…quiero decir que trabajar para mi no es una obligación ya que el dinero cae fácilmente en mis manos

Déjate de rodeos Boomer que no te entendemos además como ese eso – decía esta vez bellota

Bueno…el caso es…- hablaba como pensando las cosas el rubio mientras veía a sus hermanos que solamente alzaron sus hombros como si no les importara el asunto – el caso es que yo soy el dueño del restaurante

Pasaron 5 min bellota, bombón y burbuja analizaba y reanalizaban las palabras del rubio el era el jefe , el menor de los tres hermanos era ahora el patrón .Las miradas de las chicas pasaban de un lado a otro , bombón miraba a Brick para luego pasar a Boomer y mirarlo con incredulidad , bellota miraba a Butch para pasar a Boomer y mirándolo como pidiendo un explicación de tan confundida idea , sin embargo burbuja solamente miraba sorprendida y alegra a Boomer , en verdad era ahora tal vez no el jefe de sus hermanos pero si su patrón en el trabajo

Es , enserio Boomer – pregunto como si nada burbuja

Así es , jajaja extraño no ? – contesto como si nada el rubio

Demasiado extraño diría ya – añadió bombón aun sin creerlo

Vamos , no sean cruel con Boomer solamente que es la verdad – decía cono si nada Brick

Es que , como paso esto – decía estaba vez bellota

Mmm…es una historia larga – respondió con fastidio Butch

En ese caso yo estoy encantada de escucharla Boomer

Enserio burbuja , en ese caso yo estoy encantado en contártela ….


	4. Chapter 4

UNA HISTORIA QUE CONTAR PARTE 1

UNA HISTORIA POR CONTAR PARTE 1

Pero desgraciadamente , nosotros no la queremos oír Boomer . Decía Brick fastidiado

Si hermano , esa historia no la sabemos de memoria – concordaba Butch

Si pero nosotros no – protestaba burbuja

Además , en verdad queremos saber como sucedieron las cosas – decía esta vez bombón

Si chicos , no interrumpan – y sin saber cuando o como las chicas habían arrimado mas las sillas hacia Boomer logrando hacer un mini circulo mientras se inclinaban para poder escuchar y poner atención

Boomer simplemente se encontraba completamente sonrojado por dos razones , la primera era el centro de atención de las chicas y de cierta manera eso se sentía demasiado bien y la segunda razón muy simple al momento de inclinarse las chicas hacían que sus pechos se vieran mas llamativos debido a que se encontraban ligeramente aplastados y la camisa se les había bajado un poco

"esto es genial " - pensaba el rubio mientras miraba con una sonrisa a las chicas para luego desviar su mirada rápidamente debajo de su cuello – "es un sueño hecho realidad" – decía mientras que inconscientemente se rascaba la cabeza – "desgraciadamente , no todo va bien" – pensó con pequeñas gotitas en sus ojos debido a la cara de maldad . odio , reproche y amenaza que le lanzaban sus hermanos – "como demonios podre disfrutar si están ellos aquí T.T" – bueno ya que están tan interesadas les contare todo esto paso cuando … los rayos z desaparecieron

Ante eso las chicas simplemente mostraron una cara de angustia y arrepentimiento

*-*-*-*-*- flack back -*-*-*-*

_En ese momento nosotros nos encontrábamos fuera de la cuidad de saltadilla apenas teníamos 5 años y nos encontrábamos en la cuidad vecina , todo el mundo sabe que en esa cuidad el crimen esta bien pagado y la delincuencia estaba por las alturas , nosotros nos encontrábamos reunidos con unos viejos conocidos de mojo quienes le facilitaban el uso de armas nucleares , y los metales como la dinamita para sus robots _

_Déjenme ver si entendí – decía un hombre gordo y alto con un traje carísimo – mojo quiere le preste mas bombas nucleares _

_Eso es exactamente lo que quiere – decía Brick enojado _

_Es la tercera vez que lo repetimos que no entiendes – decía fastidiado Butch_

_O te lo tenemos que decir otra vez – contestaba Boomer _

_Jajaja … - reía el hombre mientras sacaba un cigarro y lo fumaba – mojo es su padre no es cierto _

_No tenemos por que contestar – decía Brick _

_A un me sorrpende demasiado sus habilidades , crearlos sin la necesidad de un cuerpo es algo que me ha dejado fascinado _

_Esto no tiene nada que ver con el tema principal – decía Butch mientras golpeaba el escritorio del hombre _

_Cierto , cierto , desgraciadamente el préstamo no se va hacer _

_QUE – gritaron completamente sorprnedidos los tres hermanos _

_Su padre me debe 10,000,000.00 de yenes en puras bombas nucleares y todavía se atreve a pedirme mas , jajaja no soy idiota chicos , asi que pueden decirle a su papi que hasta que me pague todo el dinero habrá mas prestamos de mi parte, asi que retírense – y sin mas saco un maletín donde había demasiado dinero mal acomodado _

_los chicos simplemente se quedaron sorpendidos , analizando la información de ese desgraciado habían estado 2 horas esperándolo en su oficina hasta que este terminara de "jugar" con su secretaria para después "atenderlos" prácticamente ignorándolos mientras atendía llamadas y personas por otra dos horas y todavía les dice que el préstamo no se iba hacer? Y lo peor de todo creía que ellos se iban a quedar asi como asi _

_Creo que no sabes con quien estas hablanod cierto – decía Brick mientras se levantaba de la silla donde había estado sentado casi 4 horas con una voz de reto _

_Jajaja , creo que son ustedes los que no entienden la situación – decía el hombre gordo mientras abanicaba su dinero – esta oficina esta llena de cámaras por si algún estúpido trata de hacerme daño , y tambien tengo ajentes y matones secretos , asi que por su bien mocosos lárguense – decía mientras aplastaba su cigarro en el cenicero _

_Jajaja como si eso nos importara – decía Boomer mientras se levantaba de su silla _

_Jajajaja , no lo entienden verdad , bueno se los adverti solo falta decirles váyanse al diablo idiotas – y sin mas preciono un bonton de debajo de su escritorio logrando asi que varias personas salieran de las paredes con metralletas y pistolas _

_No tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar ni mucho menos pensar cuando los disparos y la risa de superioridad y triunfo inundaban por completo el lugar , el hombre gordo miraba divertido como balas y balas se concentraban en medio de su oficina donde estaban esos mocosos del demonio , no paso mucho tiempo cuando por fin los cartuchos de las armas se vacieron deteniendo así toda la agrecion _

_Jajajaja no sirvieron ni para el arranque – decía divertido logrando asi que todos sus complices se rieran con el – lleven los cuerpo a algún callejón y dejen que las ratas hagan el resto _

_Si señor – dijieron 4 hombres al momento _

_Creo que eso no será necesario – se escuchaba la boz de Brick perfectamente mientras que el humo se esfumaba lentamente _

_Nos estaban atancando o divirtiendo ? – pregunto inocente Boomer _

_QUE COMO DEMONIOS SIGUEN DE PIE – grito desesperado el hombre gordo – NO SE QUEDEN PARADOS IDIOTAS DISPAREN- ordeno el hombre gordo logrando asi que sus hombres cargaran velozmente sus armas _

_Sin embargo todo fue tan rápido para sus ojos , en un simple parpadeo sus hombres se encontraban derrotados y muertos en el suelo y a la luz de la electricidad dejo de sentir su cuerpo y simpelemte veía la sonrisa de satisfacicon , de venganza y odio de los tres niños mientras que lentamente sus ojos se cerraban _

_Estos idiotas no valieron la pena – decía Butch muy enojado _

_Como sea – conestaba Brick mientras tomaba el maletín de dinero del hombre gordo – registren el lugar y consigan todo el dinero que encuentren – ordeno _

_Si – conestaron rápidamente botch y Boomer _

_Tal vez no le llevemos las armas pero si el dinero para comparlas – susurro el pelirrojo _

_no pasaron mas de 10 min cuando por fin después de escarbar y buscar por aquí y por aya lograron juntar la cantidad de 80,000,000.00 yenes ahora faltaba la parte sencilla del trabajo desaserse de las pruebas de que ellos estuvieron ahí , como lo harian ? agarrarían todas las cintas de las cámaras ? claro que no , basto con una botella de alcohol de 500ml con una bola de papel en la boca , para prenderla y después aventarla en donde estaba reunidos varios documentos , no paso mucho tiempo para que todo el edificio se incendiara en cuestión de segundos , fueron justamente tres horas cuando por fin los bombreros , ambulancias y policías llegaron al lugar encontrando simplemente cenisas y uno que otro objeto quemado y ya sin valor , pero que mas daba cuando los rrb ya se encontroaban en la entrada de saltadilla , volaron , hasta el volcán que se encontraba en medio del parque y de la ciudad , en donde estaba su "casa" y su "papa" pero sin saber por que un terrible escalofrio recorrió sus espaldas , mientras volaban vieron como había mucha destrucción en callez y edificios y varios mini incendios en la ciudad dejándolos completamente sorprendidos no se supone que para evitar esto estaban las ppg no ?_

_no tardaron mucho en llegar a su hogar , asi que sin mas se adentraron notando como todo absolutamente todo estaba destruido , las paredes , las maquinas , los tubos de ensallo todo se encontraba destruido llamando por completo su atencnion _

_Que demonios paso aquí ? – pregunto Boomer mirando de un lado a otro _

_No lose , pero acaso mojo no sabe defenderse solo – decía esta vez Butch _

_Si , si puede – sentencio Brick mientras caminaba mas adentro de la guarida de mojo buscándolo precisamente , rápidamente llegaron a donde estaba el laboratorio del simio y lo que vieron los dejo completamente traumatizados , ya que ahí se encontraba mojo su padre , en medio de la habitación completamente recostado en el piso , notaron como su ropa y su casco no estaban y cuando se acercaron un poco mas , vieron con desgracia como de ahí donde salía su deforme cerebro había un enorme charco de sangre _

_Que…paso? – se preguntaba Brick sin poder moverse y sin apartar la mirada _

**bueno chicas hasta que tenemos que dejarle jajaja gracias muchas gracias por su comentarios pero a un mas muchas gracias por su apoyo en realizar el mejor y mi primer finc heterosexual sin censura jajaj en verdad no se arrepentirán jajaja al contrario querrán mas jajaja mentira en fin si me animo actualizo el jueves y saben como me animan , con sus comentarios con eso me animan jajajaj en fin me retiro bay**


	5. Chapter 5

**BUENO CHICAS YA REGRESE LAMENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA PERO ES QUE PASARON DEMASIADAS COSAS JAJAJA PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN POR QUE ESTOY SEGURA QUE APARTIR DE HOY ACTUALIZARE LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE CHICAS DESGRACIADAMENTE ESOY ESCRIBIENDO EN EL WORD CHAFITA ASI QUE PUEDE QUE TENGA UNA QUE OTRA FALTA DE ORTOGRAFIA ASI QUE IGNORENLA Y SIGAN LEYENDO**

**continua el flack back**

_Si , si puede – sentencio Brick mientras caminaba mas adentro de la guarida de mojo buscándolo precisamente , rápidamente llegaron a donde estaba el laboratorio del simio y lo que vieron los dejo completamente traumatizados , ya que ahí se encontraba mojo su padre , en medio de la habitación completamente recostado en el piso , notaron como su ropa y su casco no estaban y cuando se acercaron un poco mas , vieron con desgracia como de ahí donde salía su deforme cerebro había un enorme charco de sangre_

Que…paso? – se preguntaba Brick sin poder moverse y sin apartar la mirada del cuerpo de su creador, poco a pocop se fue acercando hasta quedar completamente alado de simio donde sin dudar se inco a su lado involuntariamente  
algo no anda bien aqui- afirmaba completamente seguro el mas pequeño de los tres -desde que entramos a la cuidad notamos todo ese desastre , esa destruccion ...simplemente hay algo que no queda bien en este lugar ...algo malo esta pasando en saltadilla-finalizaba boomer mientras veia el cuerpo inerte del mono  
que hacemos ahora ...brick- pregunto dudoso butch  
-boomer tiene razon si algo malo esta pasando en la ciudad deberian informarlo de inmediato- cuestiono mas como una orden  
debrian?quien?- pregunto ingenuamente y con burla butch  
las noticias - afirmo el rubio mas para si mismo que para sus hermanos y sin mas salio del lugar, no paso mucho tiempo cuando regreso con una pequeña televicion de esas de escritorio con la antena pegada a una enorme y alargada caja donde estaba todos los aparatos que la hacian fuancionar -es la unica que encontre y que espero que funcione - decia esto mientras laconectaba y acomodaba la antena 

_...  
_  
_**/hola mi nombre es patricia y estoy reportando desde afuera de la casa del profesor conocido como utonio ( decia mientras que atras de la reportera se dejaba ver la casa como varios reporteros y personas ) nos encontramos aqui debido que hace un par de horas una extraña maquina que desconocemos completamete su fisico salio del techo de la casa absorviendo los rayos Z negros y blancos segun tenemos entendido , en estos momentos el profesor y su hijo se encuentran dentro de la casa con las ppg segun informan han pedido ambulancias para transportar a las super poderosas que hasta ahora desconocemos cualquier detalle de ellas , por el momento es toda la informacion que puedo ofreseles asi que sin mas regreso contigo al estudio carlos / **_

_**...**_

_boomer inmediatamentecambio de canal a otro noticiero_

_..._

_**/ buenas noches mi nombre es naomy y me encuentro en el lugar donde sucedieron los acontesimientos como pueden ver a mi espalda se encuentra el volvan de saltadilla que fue la principal causa de destrccuion y daños a la cuidad , debido a que hace un par de horas hiso erupcion debido al villano conocido como HIM logrando que el mar de lava acabara completamente con la naturaleza , las contrucciones , parques , bosques e incluso personas inocentes que desgraciadamente no pudieron escapar de sus garras , cabe mencionar que fue aqui donde se presento desde mi punto de vista la mas brutal y horrible pelea entre HIM y las ppg dejando como resultado la zona completamente inestable y en alerta debido a los golpes y ataques de los ya mencionados la pelea duro mas tardar unas cuatro horas y para sorpresa de todos los saltadillinenses nuestras ppg iban perdiendo (-que-pensaron compleamente sorprendidos los rrb) se sabe que por esa razon el porfesor utonio tomo una decion super importante para todos y fue el activar una extraña maquina capas de absorver los rayos Z negros y blancos desgraciadamente es algo que no podemos confirmar al 100% ya que la ciudad oscurecio por comleto debido a fallas electricas y extrañamente el cielo se pinto de un color rojo sangre por lo menos por 30 min , desgraciadamente es lo unico que podemos informar asi que sin mas regresamos al estudio / **_

_**...**_

_boomer , regresa de nuevo al primer noticiero - ordeno brick incorporandose  
ok..._

_**...**_**  
/dios mio estamos aqui en la casa del profesor utonio donde varios paramedicos acaban de entrar a la casa con equipos medicos dejandonos en suspenso , nosabemos la razon pero me informan que hay tres ambulancias equipadas y fueron 20 el numero de paramedicos que entraron a la casa del profesor(se expresaba completamente alarmada la reportera mientras se acercaba mas a la entrada donde estaban las ambulancias)dios mio ! o por dios! son las ppg (ante eso los rrb vieron compeltamente sorprnedidos a su contraparte salian de la casa en cama de ruedas , con varios paramedicos a su alrededor sosteniedno el suero y el oxigeno y uno que otro la checando la presion y el pulso ) dios mio por la cara de los paramedicos de seguro que las chicas se encuentran en grave peligro , por el momento es lo unico que podemos reportar carlos , yo creo que me dirijire al hsopital para reportar la salud de la ppg/**

**...FIN DEL FLACK BACK...  
**  
eso fue lo unico de lo que habalaban los noticieros- decia boomer cabizbajo- con el paso del tiempo supimos la verdad de principio a fin , HIM ataco la cuidad ayudandose por el volvcan central de saltadilla ustedes como las ppg trataron de defendarla sin embargo no pudieron contra el y HIM estaba a nada de matarlas fue entonces cuando el profesor utonio activo una maquina conocida como EXRZ que absorvio satisfactoriamente los rayos z negros y blancos desconociendo que eso les afectaria demasiado

supimos que estaban agonisando en el hospital -decia brick añadiendose a la conversacion  
-si...asi...fue...-concordaba bombon  
por que?-pregunto de nuevo el lider de los rrb  
los...rayos z se incrustaron completamente con nuestros cuerpos a tal grado que nuestro ADN se mezclo con ellos cuando se activo la maquina nuestros cuerpos estaban debiles y cansados debido a la pelea con HIM por lo que no nos dio tiempo de reaccionar y la extraccion de los rayos fue completamente dolorosa y...de algun modo engañosa...-decia bombon mientras se abrazaba asi misma  
-guau entonces HIM debio haber incrementado desconsiderablemente sus poderes y habilidades , eso es verdaderamente sorprendente de por si el ya era demasiado fuerte-decia impresionado butch

si no manches hubieramos estado ahi para contemplar su poder jajaja-continuaba brick emocionado  
de nada hubiera servido -acompletaba boomer-que tal si solo le estobabamos  
-mmm...es cierto socio pero que tal si hubieramos estado ahi HIM con gusto nos hubiera dado rayos z negros que le sobravan como la ultima vez , cuando viajamos por el tiempo-terminaba butch muy emocionado  
el capricho no hubiera duda mucho por la maquina del porfesor no nos hubiera dado tiempo de disfrutar el momento- comentaba brick fastidiado  
cierto solo hubieramos ido a lo tonto - concordaba boomer  
viendolo de esa forma tienes razon solo hubieramos desperdiciado nuestro tiempo-concordo butch

tan metidos estaban en su conversacion que se habian olvidado por completo de las chicas que en esos momentos lo unico que hacian era desviar la mirada hacia diferentes puntos mientras que sus puños se cerraban fuertemente al igual que sus labios , para evitar decirles a los estupidos de rrb que eran unos completos idiotas e incensibles .pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando por fin los hermanos se dieron cuenta que solos no estaban y por la imagen que tenian de las ppg notaron como habian metido la pata por asi decirlo

el ambiente se volvio tenso a tal grado que ninguna de las seis personas sentadas en la mesa querian romperlo o mejor dicho no sabian como

bueno...  
el baño- interrumpia rapidamente bellota a brick quien se habia atrevido a tratar de romper el ambiente-el baño de mujeres donde esta?-volvio a preguntar sonando enojada y fastidiada  
-etto...esta crusando la fuente en el primer pasillo-contesto inmediatamente boomer

gracias...bombon me acompañas?-decia la pelinegra mientras se paraba de su lugar  
claro...vienes burbuja-decia la pelinaranja levantandose  
si...- y sin mas la rubia se paro para encaminarse al baño

mientras tanto los chicos se habian quedado completamente quietos observando como las chicas se elejaban lentamente de ellos hasta perderse por fin en el camino y dar un profundo suspiro de paz y tranquilidad

demonios- decia brick  
se han enojado-aseguraba butch  
mmm...me da miedo de solo pensar su reaccion si les decimos que nosotros estamos intactos y que conservamos nuestros poderes-comentaba el lider feliz dando una sonrisa de superioridad  
jajajaj no manches brick les da un infarto -comentaba divertido butch  
seria divertido y unico ver sus caras pero tambien muy aterrador y espantoso ver su reaccion jajaja- comentaba divertido boomer  
cierto , cierto , dejemos que se den cuenta por ellas mismas que nosotros fuimos creados por la sustancia z mas no por un rayo z ,asi que salimoscompletamente inmunes ante la maquina del profesor - comentaba divertido brick mientras se recargaba de lleno en la silla  
bombon es la lider y la mas inteligente de las tres asi que ella se va a dar cuenta primero - aseguraba butch  
cierto , ademas si es que ella no les dice nada a bellota y burbuja ellas se daran cuenta mas adelante - sentenciaba boomer  
pz como sea chicos me dirijo a mi area de trabaj y ya que estamos reunidos les voy a tener que proponer algo la primera por nada del mundo se vale interrumpir osea no hay que ser mamones de acuerdo - sentencio brick  
claro - decian ansiosos los dos  
segundo si es que a mi o alguno de nosotros se nos llega a escapar la presa ovbio que va querir ir con las demas para irse por eso, si que, si alguno de los tres le pasa eso , aremos hasta lo imposible por detenerlas o distraerlas  
vaya brick que quieres de bombon para hoy - pregutno entrometidamente butch  
lo mismo que tu quieres con bellota -y sin mas se dirijio al bar su area de trabajo  
jajajaj no manches se ve que esta ansioso por quedarse asolas con ella - picaba nuevamente el verde  
jajaja al igual que tu butch jajaja no mames si se te nota en la mirada como deboras a bellota  
pz como vez mi mirada boomer , se te ve a ti con la rubia asi que aguas - y sin mas se retiro de la mesa para dirijirse caja su area de trabajo  
mmmm...en ese caso tendre que ponerme lentes de sol - decia para si mismo mientras se dirijia a su area de trabajo por gusto la cocina

**CHICAS JAJAJA POR FIN POR FIN LLEGAMOS A LAS ESCENAS QUE TANTO HE ESTADO ESPERANDO JAJAJA APARTIR DEL PROX CAPITULOVA HABER ENCUENTROS SEXUALES , LUJURISOS ENTRE LOS PERSONASJES Y MUCHAS COSAS MAS , TAMBIEN CELOS , ENVIDIA , COMBATE JAJAJA ENTRE TANTAS COSAS Y LO MEJOR DE TODO ES QUE PODRE ACTUALIZAR SEGUIDAMENTE JAJAJAJAJ O ESO CREO **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola chicas perdón por tardar pero es que desgraciadamente tuve que pasar por unos momentos que …bueno que la verdad no les deseo a nadie pero tarde o temprano uno tiene que pasar la muerte de un familiar es algo terrible pero no se puede cambiar cuándo ya ha llagado la hora **

**Se me fue alguien muy especial y es por eso que no he podido actualizar ahorita ya ha pasado unos días y gracias a unas actividades me siento nuevamente bien y motivada jajaja es por eso que regrese XD**

Mientras tanto las chicas se encontraban en el baño de mujeres, un baño completamente hermoso y digno de ser de damas el lavabo era de mármol con detalles de pequeños cisnes tallados en el por todos lados . la llave , el lavamanos ,y las manijas eran de un plateado bañado con diamantina blanca haciéndolo brillar completamente , y justamente enfrente se encontraba el espejo enorme con todo el perímetro lleno de focos blancos , el piso era de mármol , los escusados , el soplador de manos y el aparato que repartía el jabón eran completamente automáticos sin duda alguna era el mejor baño del planeta

Son unos estúpidos e idiotas no han cambiado nada en estos años – decía bellota mientras se recargaba en la pared

Vamos no te enojes tanto , que tal si lo dijeron sin pensar – decía consoladoramente burbuja mientras se levaba las manos

Por favor…claro que lo hicieron con la intención de lastimarnos y vaya que lo lograron – decía bombón mirándose en el espejo

Por que no nos vamos de una vez, pensé que seria divertido verlos pero me equivoque completamente - decía bellota merándose en el espejo

No….yo a un me quiero que dar un poco – decía apenada y sonrojada la rubia – además de que alardean si ellos también han perdido sus poderes – decía inocentemente mientras se arreglaba sus típicas coletas

Pasaron 10 segundos por máximo cuando bombón abrió completamente sus ojos rozas llenos de sorpresa , mientras que su cuerpo se quedaba completamente inmovilizado

Que…fue lo que dijiste burbuja – pregunto preocupada alarmando a sus compañeras

Ehhh…de que me quiero quedar un poco mas ?

No lo que viene…

Ehhh…de que ellos también perdieron sus poderes ? – pregunto dudosa sin saber que mas contestarle a su hermana

¡que pasa bombón ! nos estas asustando – decía desesperada la verde

Dios mío me acabo de dar cuenta de algo – decía mientras que poco a poco se sentaba en el piso

Que! de que – contestaron preocupadas sus amigas sentándose con ella

Veamos , los RRB fueron creados

Así es bombón por mojo

Si burbuja lose pero con que

Hay pz , con nuestro ADN y algunas cosas masculinas

Si bellota pero nada mas con eso ?

Mmmm…no…fue también – decía pensante la rubia

Con la sustancia Z que estaba en el laboratorio del profesor – decía bellota como si nada

¡Ahí esta ¡ la respuesta

Hee a que bombón

Bellota , los rrb fueron creados con la sustancia Z , ósea una copia barata de un rayo Z

Y….eso que tiene que ver

No lo vez , - decía mientras se paraba completamente , nosotros teníamos rayos blancos Z y Cuando el profesor activo su maquina los absorbió por que se supone que absorbía rayos Z negros y blancos

Y….- pregunto si entender burbuja

Ahhh… - exclamaba sorprendida bellota parándose del lugar – eso quiere decir que …solo absorbía rayos

Queee…ósea – decía la rubia acompañando a sus amigas – que no absorbió sustancias

Así es chicas , eso quiere decir que ellos conservan sus poderes – terminaba bombón sin creérselo todavía

Un terrible silencio se apodero por completo del lugar

Bombón que vamos hacer ahora ? – preguntaba la rubia

No…lose

No , eso no puede ser cierto – decía bellota mientras se encaminada hacia la salida del baño

Donde se supone que vas - pregunto la pelirroja

Si eso es verdad , quiero que me lo digan de frente y que me lo demuestren – decía completamente obstinada

Tienes razón tal vez y me equivoque – decía bombón acercándose a bellota

Es cierto además , si es que los conservan por que no lo has usado durante tanto tiempo – decía la rubia

Eso es cierto , hace años que ningún monstruo o un verdadero peligro aparece por la ciudad –decía bellota – excepto cosas normales que los policías se han encargado de ello

Tienes toda la razón nos estamos confundiendo y tal vez esos tontos también han perdido sus valiosos poderes – decía bombón completamente segura

Y con esas conclusiones se dirigieron de nuevo hacia donde estaban los rrb , sin embargo al llegar notaron como ninguno de los hermanos estaban y sin dudar empezaron a buscarlos con la mirada

A donde fueron ? – pregunto burbuja

Ahhh…no lose- decía bombón ya rendida de tantas cosas y descubrimientos

Cobardes , pésimos anfitriones – sentenciaba enojada bellota sin embargo escucho a la perfección como algo se caía y justamente el sonido provenía de la aula de "cajas" – creo que se fueron por haya – decía la pelinegra dirigiéndose a lugar

Ehh …no es cierto están por haya– dijo burbuja señalando el aula de cocina donde apenas había escuchado el sonido de unos sartenes al chocar

Claro que no es por haya – sentencio bombón en donde estaba el aula del bar tras escuchar dos copas chocar

Sin saber como las tres se habían dirigido completamente en donde supuestamente estaban los chicos sin darse cuenta que se habían separado por completo quedando solas prácticamente

Hay…alguien aquí – decía bellota abriendo una puerta completamente negra de cristal de dos vistas , entrando a un cuarto en donde había demasiadas computadoras y cajas registradoras digitalizadas – guau…

Sorprendente verdad – decía Butch mientras salía de una puerta

Este es tu área de trabajo – mas que una pregunto , afirmaba bellota el hecho

– así es te presento el área de cajas

Vaya pensé que solamente tenias una calculadora y una caja para guardar el dinero

Jajaja eso pensé – decía mientras tomaba de la mano a bellota logrando sonrojarla un poco – quieres ver algo mas sorprendente que este cuarto

A…sí…- contesto un poco cohibida ante el tacto de Butch

Bien es por aquí- y sin mas se introdujeron a la puerta por donde había salido el chico minutos atrás

Bellota simplemente se quedo sorprendida y sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían , entraron a un cuarto de paredes blancas y azulejo blanco resbaloso y justamente alrededor de todo el cuarto se encontraban cajas de cristal casi como archiveros en donde había demasiado dinero separado por monedas y sus respectivos valores como billetes y su respetivo valor y en medio de la pared del fondo se encontraba un escritorio negro completamente elegante y una silla de ruedas de cuero fino

Este lugar es asombroso – decía mientras se acercaba a un caja mirando como a pesar de ser de cristal se notaba que fácil no se rompía y que para abrirla necesitaba un código en números , pero fuera de eso miraba amontonados los billetes de 100 yenes perfectamente acomodados

La verdad es que aquí es mi área de trabajo – afirmo sentándose donde estaba su escritorio – las computadoras y las cajas registradoras son de mis empleados son como 10 los que tenemos , mi deber es checarlos que hagan bien su trabajo y es administrar el dinero y pagar las cuentas como el agua , la luz , el gas, los vinos , reparaciones , empleados entra tantas cosas mas , como también la agenda de reservaciones

Enserio todo eso haces guau es sorprendente – decía bellota mientras se sentaba en el escritorio de Butch frente a el

Bueno la paga lo vale

Jajaja ya lo sabia Boomer te paga mucho

Me paga 10 veces mas la cantidad de un contador normal

Es impresionante – decía mientras miraba fijamente al pelinegro

Lose , jajaj dime ya no estas enojada …-

Heee…enojada ?

Si , perdona pero al parecer los comentarios que hicimos acerca de HIM parece que les molestaron

Al principio pero…después analizamos las cosas y nos dimos cuenta que al igual ustedes también perdieron sus poderes – decía completamente segura bellota con una sonrisa de superioridad

Ohhh enserio – dijo incrédulo Butch – estas segura de lo que dices ? – pregunto parpándose de su asiento

Claro que lo estoy – contesto medio enojada la pelinegra

Bueno , ya que luces tan segura por que no hacemos un trato

Un…trato –

Así es…el trato es el siguiente podrás pedirme lo que quieras

Enserio todo lo que quiera

Así es , puedes pedirme todo

Que planeas Butch yo no tengo nada que darte y mucho menos si es de valor

Lo material no me importa y mucho menos lo de valor ya que tengo todo lo que quiero

Mmm…bueno si ese es el caso dime…que quieres

Mmmm…- decía mientras se ponía en pose pensativo- bueno …ya que tu eres una mujer y yo un hombre por lo cual tenemos necesidades que normalmente yo presiento ahora sin saber por que

Heeee…a donde quieres llegar Butch y de que necesidades hablas ?

No lose pero me entraron unas tremendas ganas de tocarte desde que te vi con toda esa bola de niñas tontas , así que , que te parece si gano me das un faje

O/o QUE CLARO QUE NO - decía súper sonrojada bellota parándose de su asiento y alejándose un poco del chico con los brazos cruzados

Jajaja sabia , sabia que dirías eso , es que estas convencida al 100 de que vas perder y por eso no quieres apostar – decía como si nada recargándose en su escritorio mirando hacia bellota

Ahhh…-suspiro – Butch se que voy a ganar por que todo esto lo analice con bombón y burbuja y nosotros nunca nos equivocamos cuando unimos nuestros tres cerebros

Claro por eso es que no quieres apostar

Bien – sentencio enojada sin ver la sonrisa de triunfo en la cara de Butch - no se por que digo que no ,si se que yo tengo razón

Bien también me lo estaba preguntando – sentencio juguetón ocultando la mirada de lujuria que le dirigía a bellota – en ese caso el trato esta hecho – sentencio mientras estiraba su mano para que cerraran el trato

si me demuestras que todavía conservas tus poderes vamos a tener un…o/o – trataba de terminar su oración bellota sin embargo un sonrojo y un terrible nerviosismo no la dejaban

faje – termino de hablar Butch como si fuera lo mas normal

hai…pero si tu pierdes puedo pedirte todo lo que quieras

así es …

bien …entonces…acepto – decía mientras estrechaba su mano con la del pelinegro

"justo lo que esperaba de ti bellota"

**El primero en disfrutar de la gloria va hacer Butch XD en el prox capitulo espero actualizar pronto por cierto he hecho un face de las PPG y los RRB pueden buscarlo con drew echi es un espacio solo para amantes de estas parejas XD además de que hay imágenes de algunos personajes que incluiré en la historia **


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno chicas y chicos ya regrese jajaja y como la prometido es deuda aquí les traigo el "faje " y el primer acercamiento sexual que es un 5% de lo que tengo pensado hacer jajaja**

Bien – sentencio enojada sin ver la sonrisa de triunfo en la cara de Butch - no se por que digo que no ,si se que yo tengo razón

Bien también me lo estaba preguntando – sentencio juguetón ocultando la mirada de lujuria que le dirigía a bellota – en ese caso el trato esta hecho – sentencio mientras estiraba su mano para que cerraran el trato

si me demuestras que todavía conservas tus poderes vamos a tener un…o/o – trataba de terminar su oración bellota sin embargo un sonrojo y un terrible nerviosismo no la dejaban

faje – termino de hablar Butch como si fuera lo mas normal

hai…pero si tu pierdes puedo pedirte todo lo que quieras

así es …

bien …entonces…acepto – decía mientras estrechaba su mano con la del pelinegro

"justo lo que esperaba de ti bellota"

Un terrible silencio se había formado por completo en la habitación mientras que sus miradas verdes se retaban mutuamente

Bien , dime que poder quieres ver? – pregunto juguetón parándose delante de ella

Mmm…vas ha seguir así – decía aburrida mirándolo con fastidio – bien el que sea no importa

Recuerda el trato

Si , si un faje – respondía fastidiada y claro sin creérselo

Bien

Butch simplemente dio una media sonrisa ante la atenta mirada de bellota, lentamente levanto su mano justo a la altura de su mirada …y a apareció justamente en la palma de su mano se había formado una bola verde de energía que alumbraba todavía mas el lugar con sus destellos

Bellota , simplemente no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos miraban , enfrente de ella de sus ojos , de su nariz estaba una bola verde de poder y energía , vagos recuerdos del pasado aparecieron por su mente , cuando de niños ella se enfrentaba a Butch con rayos láser y otros poderes mas y el la contra atacaba con diferentes poderes donde uno de todos esos era justamente aquella bola

Pasaron 5 min cuando por fin cerrando y abriendo la mano aquella bola desapareció por completo

Bien bellota parece que yo gane – decía triunfante el chico mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la mencionada

Espera , como es posible que ustedes…todavía tengan sus poderes , si la maquino absorbió todo lo relacionado con los rayos Z – decía furiosa parándose de su asiento y alejándose lentamente del moreno

Yo tengo las respuestas a todas tus preguntas – decía como si nada Butch mientras se acercaba mas y mas a la pelinegra

¡lose! Y las quiero saber ahora – ordenaba una vez que su cuerpo había quedado completamente pegado y atrapado en la pared de atrás

Enserio pz yo quiero mi paga por ganar la apuesta – decía mientras acorralaba a belloto recargando sus manos en la pared a cada lado de ella

Butch esto es serio – decía sonrojada la verde viendo su posición

Mis necesidades como hombre también lo son – decía mientras sin permiso ni nada atrapo los labios de bellota en un beso forzado y desesperado

Bellota simplemente abrió sorprendida mente los ojos mientras sentía los labios de Butch contra los suyos y como luchaba por adentrar su lengua en su boca llegándole a humedecerlos los labios y todo a su alrededor , lentamente levanto su mano lista para bofetear a ese atrevido de Butch sin embargo quedo al aire junto la otra al ser atrapadas por las manos contrarias , lentamente Butch junto sus dos manos para poder sostenerlas con una y así empezar a recorrer el cuerpo que por derecho le partencia desde hace un tiempo atrás y claro apenas reclamaba . Pero antes tenia que lograr que bellota abriera su boca si no , el beso no tenia sentido alguno lentamente bajo sus manos hasta la altura de su seno izquierdo y sin pudor o duda dejo que su palma lo cubriera por completo , sin embargo bellota simplemente había movido sus manos , mas no su boca ante esa atrevida maniobra por su parte Butch noto la resistencia de la chica así que sin mas lo presionó sacando un pequeño gemido de los labios de la mujer logrando así introducir su lengua por completo

Bellota simplemente luchaba por que aquello parase de una buena vez , ella tenia un muro de resistencia para esto y justamente se estaba derribando , si el muro se derribaba iba a caer por completo en los besos y caricias del chico , no paso mas de cinco minutos cuando sus labios y su boca habían quedado completamente libres para dejar que el aire entrara por sus pulmones , sin embargo mientras pasaba eso Butch se encontraba atacando severamente su cuello con besos y lamidas mientras que la mano que se encontraba en su pecho seguía presionando y acariciando su seno

Ahhh…ahhh…Butch…- gemía bellota ante el rose y las caricias del pelinegro

Ante ese gemido y la mención de su nombre por parte de esos deliciosos labios un fuerte escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo logrando despertar lentamente a su "amigo" que pedía atención urgentemente

Ahhh…sin marcas…Butch

Por que…- preguntaba molesto mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos

Por que yo lo digo – y sin saber como las manos de bellota se habían resbalado por completo del agarre hasta quedar libres y sin mas agarro por la nuca al pelinegro para iniciar otro beso salvaje

Por su parte era ahora Butch quien se encontraba sorprendido pero no paso mucho cuando también se dejo llevar, el beso que tenían era salvaje sus lenguas paliaban dentro y fuera de sus bocas mientras que las manos de bellota ya no se encontraban en su nuca si no que habían bajado por toda su espalda e incluso habían tocado y acariciado con lujuria sus núcleos provocándole un pequeño gemido de placer

Bellota simplemente disfrutaba al máximo de todo ese momento sin saber por que disfrutaba tanto con Butch los besos , las caricias e incluso deseaba mas , deseaba que el y ella llegaran hasta el final completamente pero por que ? por que Butch tenia esa horrible necesidad y por que con su novio no ? , así es bellota tenia 6 meses de noviazgo con nada mas ni nadie menos que Mitch así es el chico que había conocido en el jardín de niños , que había seguido en primeria y que incluso estaba en secundaria junto con ella y sus amigas claro que un poco retrasado de grado

El caso es que su cuerpo exigía mas , mas contacto , mas pasión , mas de todo así que mando por completo al diablo la cordura y los modales para satisfacer sus necesidades

Butch …-llamo una vez que el beso había terminado – necesito mas – suplico sin poderlo evitar la barrera se había caído por completo y en un atrevido movimiento brinco logrando que el moreno la tomara fuertemente con las dos manos por sus glúteos y ella se aferraba fuertemente a su cintura con las piernas

Ahhh…- un fuerte gemido se dejo escuchar por parte de los dos al sentir como en esa posición sus sexos se frotaban por encima de la ropa causándoles un placer extremadamente delicioso

Ahhh…Butch – gimió mientras se apoderaba de nuevo de esos labios tan adictivos sus manos se encontraban abrazando el cuello del moreno mientras que sus piernas se sujetaban fuertemente a sus caderas sintiendo a la perfección como Butch se movía de adelante hacia atrás y de arriba abajo frotándose su pene duro y erecto contra su vagina

Butch se encontraba en el cielo, a esas alturas la poca cordura y el autocontrol que le quedaba se había ido por completo y la pación y la excitación lo invadían ahora ya no estaba pensando con la cabeza sino con su miembro aquel "faje " se había salido por completo de control y ahora no importaba si ahí en su oficina le hacia el amor a bellota , sus labios se apoderaron de la boca contraria logrando que los gemidos se volvieran suspiros en ese lucha de lenguas para ver cual dominaba aquella batalla

Por su parte bombón se dirigía temerosa al bar donde había llegado a escuchar las dos copas de cristal chocar una con la otra , se quedo 3 metros de distancia observando la barra de una lado a otro tratando de encontrar a Brick sin embargo a simple vista no lo encontró

"demonios" – maldecía la pelirroja mientras daba media vuelta dispuesta a irse-"a donde diablos se metieron bellota y burbuja y esos 3 " – se preguntaba dispuesta a irse sin embargo sus pasos fueron detenidos al escuchar como dos copas chocaban nuevamente entre si , su mirada nuevamente volteo encontrándose con la barra vacía – "tan grande y haciendo travesuras Brick" – pensó mientras que ahora si acortaba esos 3 metros de distancia – "si no estas afuera estas a dentro" – pensó mientras que entraba por una puerta de cristal que estaba justamente debajo de la barra en la parte media , una vez que entro se quedo embobada debido a la hermosa vista que tenia del restaurante ya que ahí desde ese punto se apreciaba a la perfección la fuente , la pista de baile , las mesas , el escenario he incluso la entrada de la cocina como también la entrada al baño de mujeres…una pequeña vena apareció en su frente por esto ultimo

Es una vista hermosa verdad – decía Brick mientras que salía de otra pequeña puerta de madera que se encontraba debajo de una repisas de vinos tintos

Mmm…eso creo – decía ignorando la presencia del pelirrojo- por que ya no están en la mesa ? – preguntó un poco incomoda al saber que aquellos ojos rojos no se habían despagado para nada de su persona desde que se incorporo

Mmm…nos aburrimos ustedes las mujeres extrañamente siempre tardan demasiado en el baño además …no comprendo por que van en manadas – decía como si nada sentándose frente a bombón en la barra- por que te dejaste arrastrar por bellota al baño

Por que también quería ir – contestaba indiferente chocando su mirada rosa con su mirada roja

Uff…-suspiro aliviado- en verdad…que bueno ya me estaba preocupando – decía como si nada relajado

Mmm…de que…

Boomer dijo que tal vez nuestros cometarios acerca de HIM y de que como habían perdido sus poderes las había molestado ,pero ahora veo que no fue esa y que fue solo necesidad – contestaba con una sonrisa traviesa

Ahora entiendo por que Boomer se volvió el líder –

Mmm…eso quiere decir que si se enojaron por nuestros comentarios- afirmaba con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios

Si…pero nos dimos cuenta que no teníamos de que preocuparnos ya que ustedes también perdieron los suyos.- contestaba altanera y segura bombón

Por su parte la sonrisa traviesa de Brick se volvió una sonrisa de reto y superioridad

Estas segura de eso – pregunto mientras que se incorporaba

Claro que si

Mmm…en ese caso te gustaría apostar – pregunto juguetón

Apostar? Que es lo que quieres apostar

Tus palabras si es cierto o no ?

Mmm… son ciertas – repetía segura

Yo digo que no – retaba seguro

Claro que si Brick y lo sabes así que deja de fingir

En ese caso apostemos – decía travieso – si estas tan segura de eso hay que apostar malvavisco

Me parece bien , cuales son las condiciones? Y el premio? – pregunto segura y retante la chica

Ven hablaremos en mi oficina – y sin mas tomo despreocupadamente la mano de bombón sacando un leve sonrojo mientras que la dirigía a la pequeña puerta de madera por donde había salido

Bombón simplemente se quedo sorprendida al entrar a aquella habitación ya que parecía como una biblioteca , el suelo estaba hecho de troncos de madera , las paredes estaban forradas con tablillas de madera oscura al igual que el tronco y el techo estaba pintado de blanco con detalles de madera en cada esquina sin mencionar que había libreros grandes y anchos en medio y a lados de la habitación en donde estaban vinos , licores y demás

Es impresionante no ? –decia vienod divertido la cara de la chica que miraba de un lado a otro

Guau aquí es tu oficina ?

Mmm…no de hecho esta es la bóveda – decía mientras que tomaba nuevamente de su mano – mi oficina esta mas atrás – y sin mas la condujo hacia una pared hecha prácticamente de barriles de cerveza y vinos, pasando esa pared llego ahora si a lo que se supone que era su oficina , era un cuarto aparte en donde los libreros se encontraban ahora alrededor y no en medio como en la bóveda llenos de botellas alcohólicas entre otras cosas y justamente en medio se encontraba un escritorio fino de madera con su respectiva silla café de oficina , un computador y varios libros y agendas – esta si es mi oficina – decía mientras que pasaba a sentarse en su silla

Guau…tantos vinos hay aquí también – pregunto bombón mientras que recorría con la mirada los libreros –mmm…me imagino que estos son solo para los VIP no

De hecho estos vinos son míos – decía como si nada

Que…

Estos vinos son todos míos no los comparto con nadie además de que tienen un sabor amorgo y dulce a la vez

Eso no tiene sentido

Para mi si

Te gusta beber

Desgraciadamente soy una fanático de los vinos así que se podía decir que si

Ante eso bombón simplemente agacho la cabeza con tristeza así que Brick era de esos hombres tomadores

Quieres una copa … - pregunto elegantemente

No gracias yo no bebo

Bien en ese caso aclaremos lo de la apuesta

Me parece bien…

**asi es los siguientes en la lista del placer son Brick y bombón jajaja espero que les haya gustado y tratera de actualizar pronto **


	8. Chapter 8

Estos vinos son todos míos no los comparto con nadie además de que tienen un sabor amorgo y dulce a la vez

Eso no tiene sentido

Para mi si

Te gusta beber

Desgraciadamente soy una fanático de los vinos así que se podía decir que si

Ante eso bombón simplemente agacho la cabeza con tristeza así que Brick era de esos hombres tomadores

Quieres una copa … - pregunto elegantemente

No gracias yo no bebo

Bien en ese caso aclaremos lo de la apuesta

Me parece bien…

Un incomodo silencio se apodero de la oficina hecha de madera , mientras que unos ojos rosas se enfrentaban con unos ojos rojos

Bombón debo decir antes que nada es que estas guapísima – decía mientras que miraba detalladamente el cuerpo de la pelirroja de abajo hacia arriba y de arriba hacia sus pechos donde su mirada se detuvo un momento

O/O gracias…ya me lo habían dicho- contesto cohibida la pelirroja desviando la mirada ignorando por completo que Brick se concentraba en una sola parte de su cuerpo – pero no es el momento para eso…

Mmm…tienes razón …- acordó Brick desviando su mirada rápidamente para que la pelirroja no notara donde estaba viendo – que quieres apostar ? – pregunto indiferente mientras que tomaba una copa que estaba guardada en uno de sus tantos cajones de su escritorio

Lo que sea…

Estas segura ? – pregunto divertido mientras que se paraba y se acercaba a un librero para sacar una botella de vino de color rojiza

Si - contesto enojada al observar como Brick derramaba el liquido de alcohol rojo en la copa de cristal –

Bien en ese caso estas son las condiciones – decía mientras tomaba un gran sorbo a la copa – si no puedo demostrarte que aun conservo mis poderes tu ganas puedes pedirme absolutamente todo no me importa

Bien , en ese caso si yo gano dejaras de tomar – sentenciaba enojada la pelirroja completamente segura

Ante eso el tiempo se detuvo completamente para el rojo dejar de tomar? Ósea dejar de probar el delicioso sabor de esos exquisitos líquidos de colores y sabores diferentes y el olor…ese maravilloso olor añejo , dulce o simplemente agrio…sin pensarlo dos veces sus puños se cerraron fuertemente

Con quien platicaste antes de venir aquí?-pregunto enojado – "esos malditos se están volviendo a meter en mi vida"

Ehh…yo..

Te encontraste a Boomer o Butch – "están mas que muertos ahora si "

Claro que no saliendo del baño me dirigí para acá – contestaba un poco asustada de las reacciones del pelirrojo

Brick solamente se le quedo mirando tratando así confirmar si mentía o no …pero ahora que lo pensaba bien por que preocuparse de eso si sabia que el iba a ganar ósea…su victoria ya estaba decidida y con una media sonrisa contesto

Lo que estas pidiendo es demasiado para mi

Creí que podía pedir lo que sea que no te importaba

Mmm…no me importa nada que no sea mi hobbie

Emborracharte – contestó enojada la rosa

De hecho es buscar diferencias de sabores en los vinos – contestaba como si nada y jugando con su ya copa vacía – pero bueno estas segura que quieres eso ?

Si…

Bien en ese caso yo quiero un beso…

En ese momento el tiempo ahora se detenía para bombón mientras que analizaba lo que acaba de decir el rojo un…un beso…pero…por que ?

Disculpa ?

Quiero que me beses si yo gano

Como me puedes pedir eso?

De la misma manera que tu me pediste que dejara mi hobbie

Bombón simplemente se quedo callada , Brick tenia toda la razón en decir eso…pero ella aun poseía su primer beso , así es a pesar de que ya iba a cumplir sus 15 años jamás había besado a un chico no por que no quisiera si no por que su madre le había dicho que las mujeres tenían una primera vez y claro un primer eso , esas dos cosas eran súper importantes en la vida y justamente ella guardaba las dos…para la persona indicada la persona que amaba

Yo…no lo puedo hacer…- decía rendida y agachando su cabeza

Mmm…en ese caso estas admitiendo que pierdes contra mi – decía con burla Brick no , esa pelirroja no podía echarse para atrás si no que había de su victoria asegurada y su permio – jajaja debo admitir que estoy sorprendido jamás pensé en derrotarte de esta manera – tenia que enojarla , y hacerla aceptar –ohh..si hubiera sabido que ese era tu punto débil hubiera aprovechado que todavía tenias poderes y derrotarte debidamente con los míos

TU NO TIENES SUPER PODERES – grito enojada debido a los comentarios del pelirrojo

El hecho que tu no tengas no significa que yo tampoco – listo la fogata estaba hecha solamente tenia que arrojar mas leña al fuego para lograr su objetivo

LA MAQUINA DEL PROFESOR LOS ABSORVIO NO HAY MANERA QUE LOS TENGAS TODAVIA

Jajaja de hecho fue por eso que estamos haciendo la apuesta malvavisco tu no confías en tus palabras por eso no aceptas

Bien…tienes toda la razón , no se por que estoy dudando si es verdad todo lo que digo yo no tengo poderes y tu mucho menos así que si acepto

Mmm…-una sonrisa de felicidad se apodero del rojo – aceptas besarme si es que pierdes

Si …

Muy bien en ese caso yo dejare de beber si pierdo – decía feliz mientras que dejaba la copa en su escritorio

Ese es el trato – decía extiendo su mano hacia Brick que gustosamente la acepto

Después de cerrar el trato Brick se dirigió hacia donde estaba la entrada de su oficina logrando así que bombón quedara completamente recargada en su escritorio mirándolo detalladamente esperando su fracaso

Lentamente subió su mano hacia el techo y de la nada y sin aviso un espiral color rojo se enredo a lo largo de su brazo como si fuese una serpiente y en la punta de su mano una esfera con picos se empezó a formar

Bombón estaba que no se lo creía , no creía lo que sus ojos rosas miraban ahí estaba el poder con el que antes Brick lograba derribarla del cielo y hacerla caer y retorcer de dolor en el pavimento

Pero…por que?- decía desilusionada aguantando unas terribles ganas de llorar – POR QUE CONSERVAS TUS PODERES – grito desesperada

Jajaja sabia que preguntarías eso por suerte te tengo la respuesta – decía mientras que lentamente se acercaba a la chica

En ese caso dímela

Claro – dijo una vez que estuvo frente a frente con aquellos ojos rosas – después de que me des mi beso

Bombón simplemente abrió los ojos sorprendida estaba tan metida con eso del poder y esas cosas que se le olvido esa parte del trato

No puedo…-decía mientras que inmediatamente se tapaba la boca con sus manos

Mmm…vaya – contestaba enojado Brick pero por suerte sabia como arreglar las cosas – así que no solo perdiste tus poderes si no también tus buenos valores hee – y sin mas se alejo de la chica para que esta pudiera destaparse la boca gustosamente – mmm…es una pena que ya no cumplas con tu palabra de haberlo sabido no hubiera apostado a un que claro , como encontraras la respuesta a tu pregunta

Bombón simplemente se quedo callada mientras que sus manos caían a sus lados no por que ella quisiera si no que fue un movimiento involuntario mientras que escuchaba atentamente las palabras que Brick que desgraciadamente tenia razón …estaba faltando a su palabra al no querer cumplir con su apuesta y que hay con su respuesta pero es que…era imposible que ella lo besara en primera no sabia ni como besar y si lo hacia mal? Pero, dejando eso alado ella era un ex súper poderosa y siempre cumple su palabra para bien o para mal y se lo iba a demostrar a ese estúpido

Por su parte Brick completamente enojado tomo su copa que anteriormente había dejado y se dirigió al vino que antes había probado para servirse otra copo tenia que calmar sus emociones si no bombón estaría en grandes problemas y que mejor medicina que el vino o mejor dicho el alcohol , lentamente sirvió una porción mas grande que la anterior y justamente cuando la iba a probar …algo sucedió frente a sus ojos miraba como la copa había volado por los aires dejando caer su preciado liquido en el suelo de madera a su paso mientras que el cristal al chocar con la pared de troncos se hacia añicos furioso volteo para ahora si enfrentar a bombón sin embargo sus ojos se abrieron enormemente mientras que un lindo sonrojo se posaba en sus mejillas debido a que su pelirroja lo estaba besando

Bombón simplemente mantenía su labios unidos a los de Brick nada mas , solo era un rose pequeño , justamente iba a separar sus labios cuando las manos de Brick se colocaron suevamente en sus mejilla

Brick…- hablo una vez que sus labios se separaron poco de los contrarios gran error en ese momento el mencionado aprovecho para introducir su lengua dentro su boca y así profundizar aquel rose

Bombón simplemente esta en shok sintiendo a la perfección como la lengua de Brick se movía de un lado a otro tratando de despertar su lengua , rápidamente llevo sus manos hacia el pecho del rojo y empujo tratando de zafarse del agarre que este mantenía con ella sin embargo fue otro gran error lo único que sus manos sintieron fue el cuerpo musculoso y varonil del pelirrojo e inmediatamente las separo

Puedes tocar todo lo que quieras – decía Brick una vez que sus labios se habían separado de la boca contraria con una voz sumamente sexy y excitada

Esto esta mal…-susurro bombón mientras que llevaba sus manos hacia su pecho

Por que esta mal…tu eres una mujer y yo un hombre con necesidades donde esta lo mal

En eso precisamente…solamente cosas como estas hacen las parejas

Tu eres rosa y yo rojo eso nos hace pareja sabias

Y sin poder reclamar nada mas sus labios fueron cazados por los labios expertos de Brick , ella simplemente cerro los ojos y tímidamente empezó a cooperar con su lengua tocando levemente la del chico y fue gracias a eso que su mente se perdió y su cordura se fue

No supo en que momento sus piernas fallaron y lentamente callo al suelo con Brick sosteniéndola y de alguna forma quedaron abrazados hincados en el piso

Bombón sentía a la perfección como su cuerpo era abrazado posesivamente por el rojo , cosa que no le molestaba en absoluto sus manos encontraban una abrazando el cuello del chico y la otro agarrando su musculo izquierdo

Por su parte Brick no mantenía sus manos quietas su mano derecha estaba acariciando de arriba bajo la espalda de la chica cada vez bajando mas y mas queriendo llegar a sus glúteos para estrujarlos y manosearlos a su manera pero tenia que ser paciente no quería asustar a bombón , mientras que su mano izquierda se encontraba acariciando las piernas de la pelirroja que había estirado amablemente para suerte de el, pero también tenia que contenerse se moría de ganas de meter su mamo por entre los muslos para llegar al sexo de esta y por que no acariciarlo, pero lo que en verdad deseaba tanto era aquellos grandes y llamativos pechos que moría por tocar , acariciar morder y lamer sin poderlo evitar su pene pulso ante ese lujurioso pensamiento pero por que ? por que su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera ante bombón y no con Bell , Bell era nada mas ni nada menos que su novia llevaban juntos un años aproximadamente y nunca su cuerpo había reaccionado de esa manera y mucho menos cuando tenían sexo…solamente esa pelirroja volvía loco su corazón y su cuerpo , lentamente se fue recargando en la chica obligándola a caer recostada en el suelo con el encima claro que evitando que todo su cuerpo la aplastara , separo sus labios de la rosa y paso a besar y lamer su cuello con lujuria

Ahhh…ahhh…es…pera…- decía con dificultad bombón debajo de Brick –ahhh…-sin embargo un gemido de su boca salió casi como un grito al sentir una mordía en su cuello y una succión algo dolorosa- ahhh..

Por su parte Brick estaba en las nubes ya no pensaba con claridad ya estaba excitado y ya no podía detenerse por mas que quisiera su pene estaba despierto y ansioso por entrar en bombón , lentamente bajo su rostro besando y lamiendo cada parte de la piel expuesta hasta llegar a su cometido los senos de bombón , lentamente y cuidadosamente scerco su mejilla hacia el pecho derecho de la chica y lo comenzó acariciar antes de poner sus manos sobre el logrando así sacar gemidos de placer

Rápidamente subió la camisa de tirantes de la chica dejando expuesto el brasear y por encima de esto empezó a lamer y besar los bultos que no alcanzaba a cubrir aquella prenda

Por su parte bombón estaba en el cielo sus ojos se encontraban cristalinos debido al placer , sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas debido a la pena que sentía y su boca estaba abierta para sacar esos gemidos , suspiros y gritos de placer que Brick le estaba causando , lentamente sus manos que estaban descansando a los lados se movieron para llegar directo a los pantalones del chico y sin miedo ni pena desabrocho el botón y bajo el cierre , cerro los ojos un momento y con todo el valor del mundo metió su mano sintiendo a la perfección algo completamente grande y ancho que se encontraba completamente despierto esperando ser atendido solamente por ella que sin hacerlo esperar mas empezó acariciar y apretar por encima de los bóxer

Ahhh…ahhh…- gemía complacido Brick mientras que inconsciente mente abría sus piernas para que la chica pudiera abarcar mas y claro tocar mas su pene completamente despierto

Por su parte burbuja se encontraba enfrente de una enorme puerta blanca que se abría por los dos lados "solo personal autorizado" decía un letrero en letras rojas

Donde están todos – se preguntaba mientras miraba hacia atrás donde se suponía que tenia que estar bombón y bellota-"aahhh nos separamos por completo" – pensó desilusionada

Dime vas a quedarte afuera todo el tiempo o vas a pasar ? – pregunto juguetón Boomer abriendo lentamente la puerta blanca

El letrero dice solo personal autorizado – contestaba divertida la rubia

Mmm…en ese caso yo te autorizo la entrada hacia mi cocina – contesto juguetón mientras que le abría como buen caballero la puerta para que pasara

No lo pensó dos veces y entro notando a la perfección que la cocina era casi , casi la mitad del territorio estaba enorme…las paredes estaban pintadas de dolor blanco y el techo de azul cielo adornado con varias lámparas elegantemente colgadas por el techo simplemente se veía genial , el piso estaba tapizado con un azulejo blanco cristalino

Es enorme – comento viendo que habían como 5 cocinas en aquel cuarto cada una equipada con fregadero , lava vajilla , porta garrafones , alacena , estufas etc –por que hay tantas cocinas

Mmm…tengo todo organizado para facilitar las cosas – decía mientras que guiaba a la rubia por el lugar – esta la cocina de menú infantil – esta estaba decorada de colores vivos al igual que toda la vajilla y cubiertos- la cocina de pescados y mariscos – esta era de un color azul marino y la vajilla era de un color azul claro al igual que sus cubiertos - la cocina de carnes – esta estaba decorada de color café oscuro con blanco y la vajilla era como platos de madera y tarros entre tantas cosas mas - la cocina de postres – esta era de colores rosas y morados- claro mi cocina – esta ultima era de un azul completamente claro con detalles plateados la vajilla era de porcelana fina

Si tienes una cocina para los menús infantiles , de carne, pescados y postres para que es tu cocina

Lo que pasa es que en la carta esta el menú de la semana hechas por otros chef secundarios pero…hay otra carta con el menú del chef principal de la semana

No…entiendo

Lo que quiero decir es que como es carta del chef principal el costo es mas elevado por lo mismo que el lo prepara

Ahhh…ósea que un platillo hecho por ti es mas caro ?

Así es…

Guau es impresionante todo esto Boomer …es como un sueño

Jajaja de hecho ahora que estas aquí conmigo si , esto es como un sueño - decía sonrojado pero decidido el rubio

Boomer…O/O yo…

Estas guapísima burbuja

Heee…haa…mmm…muchas gracias Boomer tu también estas muy guapo

Yo? Para nada

Claro que si de hecho los tres están muy guapos

Jajaja ustedes también están bien guapas

Si pero…ustedes tienen a muchas chicas – decía esto enfadada mientras que recordaba como los habían encontrado rodeados de chicas

Jajaja bueno, eso fue por que salimos en la portada de un revista ase poco

Que…enserio

Si nos entrevistaron a cada uno de nosotros y bueno tomaron fotos y video ya sabes

"- eso te ara mas popular para las chicas" – pensó – ahh…eso es bueno atraerás mucha gente al restaurante

Jajajaja claro que si

Será muy agotador no , el cocinar y atender , y aparte todo lo que tienen que hacer aparte no se les hace difícil

Claro que no , bueno si fuéramos personas normales yo diría que si , pero ahh…los súper poderes si que ayudan

Disculpa ?

Que?

Como es eso que no eres un chico normal y corriente

Mmm…no , no lo soy

Jajajaj hay Boomer si la maquina del profesor absorbió TODOS los poderes de los rayos Z

Mmm…si pero los nuestros no

ESO ES IMPOSIBLE

Claro que no

BOOMER estas mintiendo y mentir es malo

Burbuja cálmate …yo se que mentir esta mal "de hecho he hecho cosas peores en el pasado" – pensó - pero no me preocupó por que no estoy mintiendo

Ahhh…- suspiro fastidiada la rubia – pz no te creo en absoluto , si YO no tengo poderes TU mucho menos – se defendía la rubia

Mmm… dime burbuja que tanto estas segura de eso

MUY SEGURA

Bien en ese caso te gustaría apostar ?

CLARO POR QUE NO …


End file.
